1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit for LED lamps, and more particularly to a driving circuit for a lamp that has a DC power unit, a control unit and a backup power unit. The backup power unit provides power to the control unit to drive the LED lamp when the output of the DC power unit is interrupted.
2. Description of Related Art
When the LED was developed, many colors were available from red, green, blue, etc. and now white. The LED has the advantages of being a low power device, operating for long periods without needing to be replaced, providing stable light, etc. Therefore, some companies have planes that use LEDs as a light source rather than incandescent lights, fluorescent tubes, etc.
A lamp that uses LEDs not only consumes significantly less power but also can be used for a longer period. Therefore LED lamps are able to meet the requirements in and supplant the conventional lamp market in a short time.
The present invention provides a driving circuit to make the LED lamp adapt to many uses to satisfy the lamp market.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a driving circuit for an LED lamp. The driving circuit has an uninterruptible power capability and adapts to many kinds of uses of lamps, such as indictor lamps, wall lamps, etc.
Another objective is to provide a lamp that can use either AC power or DC power to drive the LEDs.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.